A. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates generally to structural building materials and systems for utilizing the same, specifically such building materials that are made out of concrete but are manufactured to resemble wood boards or stone and systems for installation of the same. More specifically, this invention relates to building materials that are made out of concrete boards that have an appearance similar to standard wood or stone products which are joined together with connectors.
B. Background
Although the apparatus of the present invention is suitable for use with a number of different structures, the discussion in this disclosure will focus on the use of the present invention as a structural material for decking. It is well known that wood and stone are commonly used as building materials to construct a large variety of structures, including backyard decking. Many people prefer wood or stone due to its natural appearance and feel. As a decking material, however, wood does have a number of disadvantages. These disadvantages include the need for preservatives and coatings to protect the wood from exposure to sun, rain and other weather elements. Failure to place these materials on the wood decking when constructed will substantially shorten the structure""s life and result in a decking of unsatisfactory appearance after a relatively short time period. In addition to the initial coating of the preservatives, the owner of the decking must ensure that it is properly treated over varying intervals of the life of the decking. Failure to properly maintain the decking will also result in a much shorter life for the decking and decking that is of undesirable appearance. The care of the wood decking requires both an investment in money and time. Stone materials also have a number of disadvantages when used as a decking material. The primary disadvantage has to do with limitations on the size and placement of the stone materials
In addition to the care requirements for wood materials set forth above, many people are turning away from wood where acceptable substitutes are available for environmental reasons. The most common wood material used for decking and the like is redwood and cedar. Both these materials are becoming generally less available and, as a result, more expensive to be used as structural materials in relatively large structures (such as decking). In addition, the primary system available for placing these materials in their proper positions are the use of nails, screws and/or bolts of various types. These connectors generally result in the heads or tops of the connectors being visible and, often, protrusions above the surface of the deck or other structure.
A number of different materials have been developed to be used as a structural material in place of wood or stone. These materials include various plastics, metals and concrete. In general, these materials are not utilized as much as standard wood or stone products. The lack of use is primarily due to the less attractive appearance and feel of these materials. In addition, the systems available for installation of these materials are typically less than satisfactory. Recent developments in the use of plastic composites have added a new material that can be used for decking and other structures. The plastic composites are generally manufactured out of a concrete resin, such as recycled polyethylene, and waste wood fibers. The plastic and wood fibers are mixed together and then formed into board-shaped or stone-shaped structural materials that are used for decking and other structural needs as a replacement for wood boards or stone. The use of plastics for building materials has a number of disadvantages, such as the petroleum products from which it is made, the expense and difficulty in making the product and the susceptibility of plastic to damage from the weather elements.
What is needed is a structural material that can serve as a replacement for wood and stone and be used in place of wood and stone for constructing various structures, such as decking. To successfully replace the wood and stone products, the structural material must have the ability to be shaped as a wood member (i.e., a board) or a stone slab, be able to have a color added to it and be durable and weather resistant. A more preferable connector for installing these materials is also needed so as to provide a more secure and attractive system.
The above-grade concrete decking system of the present invention provides the benefits and solves the problems identified above. That is to say, the present invention discloses a building system that can be used in place of wood and stone building materials, is easy to manufacture, durable and relatively maintenance free. The system used to install the subject building material provides a stable structure, such as a decking, that is easy to install and provides a long life structure.
In its broadest form, the primary embodiment of the present invention comprises a plurality of adjoining deck members overlying a plurality of spaced apart joists that are connected together with a clip member shaped and configured to hold the deck members to the joists. The plurality of deck members comprises at least a first deck member and a second deck member on top of the plurality of spaced apart joists. Each of the deck members has a first side and an opposing second side, a top surface and a bottom surface. At least one of the opposing sides of each deck member has a slot therein. The slot can either be a single slot that runs the length of the deck member or it can be a series of slots that are spaced apart an amount equal to the spacing of the joists. The clip member has at least a base portion, a vertical portion and an insert portion. The various components of the clip member are sized and configured such that the insert portion is disposed in the slot when the base portion is disposed between the bottom surface of the deck member and the joist and the vertical member is disposed between the adjoining deck members. The deck members can be a concrete composite material shaped and configured into a board member that simulates a natural wood finish or shaped and configured into a stone member that simulates a natural stone material.
In one specific configuration, the deck system utilizes a adjoining deck members that have slotted sides that face each other and are intended to abut each other in the finished form. The insert portion of the clip member has extensions that extend away from the vertical portion of the clip member in opposite directions such that the insert portions are disposed in the slots in the opposing sides of the adjoining deck members. To further improve the stability of the decking system, an adhesive can be used between the deck members and the joist. In addition, the base portion of the clip member should have at least one opening therein that is configured to receive a connector, such as a nail, screw, bolt or other connector, to secure the clip member base portion to the joist.
Instead of utilizing slots in the deck members, one embodiment of the present invention utilizes deck members that are shaped and configured to fit together with the clip member (and if desired adhesive material) between the deck members or between the deck members and the joist. In another embodiment, the deck members fit together and include a slot in at least one of the deck members so as to receive the insert portion of the clip member.
Accordingly, the primary objective of the present invention is to provide an above-grade decking system that securely connects the surface deck members to the underlying joists without the need for connectors going through the top of the deck members.
It is also an important objective of the present invention to provide an above-grade decking system that utilizes shaped clip members that are used to secure deck members to underlying joists.
It is also an important objective of the present invention to provide an above-grade decking system that is suitable for securing deck members made out of concrete composite materials, which are shaped into looking like wood or stone products, to joists.
It is also an important objective of the present invention to provide an above-grade decking system that utilizes decking members shaped and configured to fit together with a clip member therebetween.
The above and other objectives of the present invention will be explained in greater detail by reference to the figures and the description of the preferred embodiment which follows. As set forth herein, the present invention resides in the novel features of form, construction, mode of operation and combination of parts presently described and understood by the claims.